The United Kingdom
Summary The United Kingdom, formally The United Kingdom of Cymru and Alba, is an empire currently active within its homelands. The country was formed on 09/05/19. Within the UK are two countries with a unified government, although both countries are, to a certain degree, autonomous. The two countries within The United Kingdom are Cymru (Wales) and Alba (Scotland). The capital of The United Kingdom is Caernarfon, located in Gwynedd, North Cymru. Population The population of The UK, last recorded on 10/05/19, is estimated to be 73,450,000. 83% of the population is estimated to be Scottish Gaelic or Cymraeg Celtic, whereas 7% is estimated to be English, 10% are estimated to be Irish, Japanese, Arabian, African, Latina and French. History Foundation of Cymru The founding of Cymru stemmed from the Welsh war for Independence, in which the population of Wales targeted major cities in England in an attempt to weaken Wales' powerhouse of a neighbour. The war was successful and Wales gained full independence, later using it's increasing power to invade England and later Scotland. Shortly after the war Wales was renamed "Cymru" as voted by both the government and king, and was what the native Welsh preferred to be called. After the successful invasion of Great Britain, Cymru gave Northern Ireland to Eireann and Cornwall to Brittany as a show of gratitude for their assistance and sacrifices during the war. Later on Cymru would go on to create an empire of its own, being nicknamed 'Greater Cymru' or 'Great Brython', both of which Cymru used, renaming Great Britain to Great Brython and using the state name 'Greater Cymru' as a state name for Cymru and all of its overseas territories/colonies. Foundation of Eireann Eireann was formed during the IRA uprising in Ireland during WWI, and had quick success in reclaiming Irish soil from England and Scotland. This success and England's lack of ability to successfully contain the uprising, the English and Scottish were forced to sign 'The Treaty of Dublin', In which England kept 'Northern Ireland' as a puppet state while the rest of Eireann became fully autonomous/independent, though Northern Ireland was gifted to them later by Cymru. Formation of The First United Kingdom ''' The Treaty of Caernarfon, signed on 22/04/19, fully unified Greater Cymru and Eireann under the name of 'The United Kingdom', and also helped to increase its power/better relations. It was agreed upon by both parties that the capital of the UK would be Caernarfon following the destruction of Dublin, that both countries would have semi-autonomous governments with one unified government above them, that the colonies would be shared between the two nations and that both parties and the king would have to agree to large decisions, followed by a public vote to avoid making negative decisions for the country. Cymru and Eireann, despite now being The United Kingdom, are still countries, only to a lesser degree. '''Foundation of Alba Alba formed when Scottish citizens along with Cymru, in an allied effort, swiftly reclaimed Cymru, England and Scotland to prevent other hostile claimants from getting to the archipelago during the 'Scramble for Europe'. As a result of their valiant efforts crossing through Great Brython to reclaim their homelands, Cian ap Lambert, King of Cymru, rewarded them by granting Scottish independence under the new name of Alba, and later served as the replacement for Eireann, forming the second United Kingdom with Cymru. 'Formation of the Second United Kingdom ' The Second United Kingdom was formed after Cian ap Lambert granted Scottish Independence under the new name Alba for their aided reclaiming of Great Brython. Alba later unified Great Brython with Cymru under the name 'The United Kingdom of Cymru and Alba' The Great Celtic War The Great Celtic War, lasting only a day, was an internal conflict between Cymru and Eireann which resulted in the two countries separating. The cause of the war was 'The Big Reset', in which all nations were disbanded and the map reset, destroying all buildings. This lead to the first United Kingdom to fall into anarchy, and tensions to rise between Eireann and Cymru following the 'Scramble for Europe'. Eireann reformed into 'The Kingdom of Ireland' as a rogue Irish soldier, purporting to be a king, claimed Cymru and southern England to oppose Cymru, which was trying to reclaim Eireann. This resulted in the two nations becoming separate. The Breton-Celtic Conflict The Breton Celtic Conflict was an incident in which a Cymraeg commander plotted to and killed the leader of Brittany on Cymraeg soil as an attempt to start a war between the two. The United Kingdom and Brittany diplomatically resolved the conflict and even allied to prevent further conflict. The traitorous soldier was exiled from The United Kingdom, and later went on to form the second Islamic State. Category:Political